


Sugar

by Cap123cap123



Category: Actor RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap123cap123/pseuds/Cap123cap123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切的轉折點發生在宣傳期裡的某個夜晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 設定為兩個人都是單身的狀態。

　　他們確定關係的時間並不是在電影拍攝期間。

　　能夠跟Guy Ritchie導演一起合作，對他們來說都是難得且寶貴的經驗。劇組就像一個大團體，大家在空閒時間放鬆自在的打鬧，也能在開拍的瞬間立刻進入工作狀態。每一個人在這樣的氛圍下工作都十分愉快，更不用說是在如此美麗的地方拍攝了。  
　　在非拍攝時段時，演員和工作人員們經常會私下聚會，甚至是大半夜一起約去超商買東西。Henry就有主動向Armie提出邀約，然後他們兩個人大聊特聊得把所有買來的罐裝啤酒都喝光。  
　　他們是初次認識對方也是第一次在電影上合作，卻一下子成為了好友。或許是Armie的性格真誠又大方，Henry很自然地與對方相處得很愉快，甚至可以說很喜歡跟這樣性格的人相處，因為你可以做回最原本的自己，而非人們所想看見的樣子。  
　　一切的轉折點發生在宣傳期裡的某個夜晚。當時的他們自從電影殺青之後已經好一陣子不見了，直到Guy Ritchie的婚禮和電影上映前的宣傳活動相繼襲來，他們才再次互動熱絡起來。一旦成為好友，即使一段時間不見面，要找回以往的相處模式並不難，更何況男人們總是喜歡用酒說話。  
　　他們選擇在其中一個人的房間裡頭喝酒，而不是任何一個酒吧。Henry將全新的威士忌打開後分別倒入兩個人的杯中，Armie直接暢快地喝了起來，並且先行開口打開了話題。Henry除了專心聆聽以外也時不時插話，也會因為Armie顯露出的傻氣而情不自禁的大笑。內容大多是各自的生活和遇到的事物，除了它部電影經過簽約合約不可以透漏的消息外，他們沒有什麼不能聊的事情。  
　　Henry對戀愛並不隨便，雖然他不像超人的認真，但是也不像Solo那麼的無賴，他願意主動追求自己感興趣的人事物，也不介意當先踏出步伐的那個人，所以當第三瓶威士忌快見底的時候，他望向Armie，對上那一雙美麗──彷彿深海般迷人──的藍眼睛，似乎從中看見一點微小的波瀾時，他用指尖碰了碰對方的手掌。  
　　Armie並沒有躲開他的觸碰，所以Henry繼續著，用著些許曖昧不明的方式撫上他的手背，然後握住。整段過程並不需要幾秒鐘，Henry也不曾從Armie的視線裡離開過。他們對望，揣測著對方的內心是否與自己有相同的心情，整個室內安靜的不可思議，可是誰都沒想要去打破它。  
　　火花的產生在Armie翻轉手掌，回握住他的時候，這個動作就像是回應，同時也給予Henry勇氣去傾前身體，湊上對方近在眼前的臉龐，然後覆上一吻。  
　　當他離開唇瓣時，似乎還能感覺對方的眷戀不捨，使得他的心底不自覺的竊喜。Henry意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴，他沒漏看Armie有些害臊的模樣，就跟他在訪談時直接說他的眼睛很漂亮、很性感時一樣的可愛。  
　　Armie是個情緒十分直接且豐富的人，心中的想法大多都能從臉色猜測出來，因此Henry選擇下了一步又大又測探對方的棋子。他就著方才握住的手，把對方給拉起後壓向椅背，前者似乎嚇了一大跳，卻沒有推開他。Henry曉得這是代表他還有機會繼續嘗試下去，所以打算再次親吻對方──直到Armie用另一隻手擋在兩人之間，有些遲疑地開口，「你……我們…那個……」  
　　「對，我們。」Henry因為對方的反應而發笑，然後吻了吻眼前的掌心，低聲說：「我想要你。」

　　即使現在的發展已經無法走回頭路，Henry仍然必須坦白事情並非刻意安排，更應該說是超乎預知的。他們明明從未與男人有過性關係，卻又急於用身體來探測彼此的情意，不久前吞下的酒精使得他們更加服從於自身的本能。  
　　酒氣噴灑在互相的口鼻，舌頭間的糾纏互不相讓，Henry壓在對方的身上，由上而下解開他身上的襯衫，然後毫不猶豫地撫摸上Armie的胸膛，指尖在他的肌膚上遊走，加重了後者的喘息聲。  
　　手肘撐在Armie旁邊的枕頭上，將手掌放到對方毫無贅肉的腹部，他不禁想起對方不少次在訪談上坦承過自己在羅馬吃得太多，導致事後要減肥的窘境，並且感到有些不好意思，但是Henry理解羅馬的食物究竟有多好吃到讓人欲罷不能，因此他便在之後安撫的同時順勢的提出可以與對方一起去鍛鍊或是慢跑的建議。  
　　Henry的身材究竟如何是大家有目共睹的，不論在私下或訪談上Armie也對其稱讚到不行，只是就算交流過訓練的方法，他也不認為自己能夠鍛鍊到Henry的程度，因為那可是超人啊。  
　　過去他也曾經被點名飾演蝙蝠俠，卻因為導演的退出而取消，雖然多少感到可惜，卻也慶幸年輕的自己不會破壞如此知名的漫畫角色。說起來一切都是緣分，即使錯過了《Justice League》，他仍然與之後扮演超人的Henry一起演了《The Man from U.N.C.L.E.》。而後在《Batman v Superman》時他也曾出現在演員的考慮範圍內，但是已經接了與Henry同部電影的他則向媒體表示：如果Henry和他拍了一部電影，之後又拍超級英雄電影，那麼人們就會開始懷疑我們了。  
　　嗯──果然人不能太肯定未來會發生什麼事情，因為他現在正與Henry Cavill打滾在同一張床上，在他的身下發出呻吟，被解開褲頭，摩擦勃起的陰莖，甚至是釋放。這一切都不真實到彷彿在作夢，Armie卻不希望清醒，想要繼續待在這個夢境裡。  
　　他不曉得對方是否察覺到自己看他的眼神帶著何種含意，明明那樣的情感連他自己都還未捉摸清楚，但是他知道他是想要的──被撫摸、被觸碰、被親吻，放縱自己沉淪在裡頭。  
　　親吻一次又一次的落在唇上，Armie一手環住他的脖子回應親吻，一手替對方解開襯衫並且脫去，Henry笑著問他說是不是只喜歡自己的肉體，然後用下半身頂了頂他，但他只是微笑露出兩側的虎牙，沒有做出否認。  
　　對此反應不以為意，因為他也確實不介意他人喜歡自己的肉體，也不吝嗇接受他人的稱讚。Henry持續著親吻，並且替他脫掉身上所有衣物後才翻下身去找尋房間內的潤滑劑，最後不意外的在某一個抽屜裡找到，感謝五星級飯店的貼心。  
　　當他回到床上時Armie先一步扒上他的褲子，用臉蹭了蹭鼓脹的部位，再拉下拉鍊含住分身，動作有些笨拙，卻仍然做出嘗試。這樣的他不禁讓Henry覺得十分可愛，揉了揉他早已散亂的頭髮，當作是鼓勵。  
　　大多數的時候他們的相處就像是一動一靜，Armie揮舞著雙手，表現生動，他則是在旁邊默默著看著對方笑。兩個人總會在另一個人不注意時凝視著對方微笑，直到視線相交在一起時，又會有一股說不出的情緒在心底漣漪。當時的他們還未發現那是什麼，直到最近再次接觸，內心深處的鼓譟聲越來越大，再也沒辦法無視它。  
　　下身被溫熱的口腔給包覆的感覺好到不行，他從來沒想過兩人的第一次就會被對方用嘴巴給服務，畢竟他們都只與女性發生過關係，在如此衝動加上本性的情況下，或許可以說得算是莽撞。可是Henry並不嫌棄，即使技術不算太好，對他來說仍然是件享受。  
　　一個人要願意臣服於他人之下才會願意替對方用嘴巴服務，這是他的認知，因此對於Armie的主動他多少感覺到他們的心意是相通的，只是靠著酒精才加快了進展而已。  
　　室內除了喘息聲就是吸吮的聲音，Armie的嘴巴完全含住他的陰莖，臉頰因為吸吮的動作而凹陷，Henry沒有打算第一次就要對方替自己深喉，但是前者用心討好的模樣實在太過可愛，他情不自禁的搔了搔他的下巴，要他不用這麼拼命沒關係，反而是Armie給他了一個不太服氣的表情，還搭配上因為持續的吞嚥而有些通紅的雙眼，就像是兔子（Bunny）一樣。  
　　眼眶通紅的模樣彷彿下一秒就會流下眼淚，讓人忍不住憐愛起來。他輕撫過對方的臉頰，動作溫柔的舒服，好似在用動作傳達他不用勉強也不要緊，但是Armie沒有停下來，因為他想要看見Henry為自己而呼吸急促、難以自拔。  
　　或許是他的技巧不算太好，直到他嘴巴有些酸澀，Henry也還未射出，只好改成用手套弄，以及時不時的舔弄才終於讓他釋放在自己手中，臉上也沾到些許的精液，而Henry就這麼捧起他的臉頰，伸出舌頭直接舔去，親自送上一個甜膩的深吻。  
　　他被吻得暈呼呼的，過了幾秒才感覺到對方觸碰到臀部的手指。已經沾上潤滑劑的手指正在後穴打轉，自己的其中一隻腿也已經被抬起，以一個男人來說，初次要當承受一方難免有些害怕，但Henry也沒有因為他些微的抗拒生氣，反而溫柔的吻著他的側臉，用他低沉又充滿磁性的英國口音說：「乖……放鬆，只是手指。」  
　　Armie咬了咬下唇，直到被伸進第一根手指的時候他還是不禁驚呼一聲，手掌抓住對方肩膀的力道也更用力了。Henry沒有抱怨任何一句話，僅是不斷地要他試著放鬆身體，不然會受傷。聲音迷人的令人沉醉，使得他原先繃緊的神經也放鬆不少。  
　　手指進出的速度不算太快，因此擴張也慢了許多，可是即使臉上佈上汗珠，他也完全不草率，認真的模樣帥氣到Armie忍不住用牙齒咬上他的耳垂，下身蹭了蹭他，再要他多親親自己，而Henry當然照做了。他們的互動就像是相處已久，終於決定坦誠相見的戀人，有些害羞又帶著興奮的探索著彼此的身體。  
　　直到進入三根手指頭時，Armie心想時間肯定過了十多分鐘之久，但是他卻已經淪陷在對方的溫柔之中，甚至覺得有些快感時， Henry卻忽然停止了動作。他頓時感到困惑，想要張開口發出聲音，對方卻將一根手指放在他的嘴巴前，輕聲地說了一聲，「噓。」  
　　「Henry……」他叫喚了一聲那個人的名字，聲音因為呻吟而有些乾啞。  
　　Henry把食指壓在他的唇上，神情認真又帶了點笑容說：「下一次。如果下一次你還願意繼續，我們就做完。」他的口吻帶了點不容拒絕的意思，但是Armie曉得他是在給予他們兩個之間一些時間，而非因為酒精的刺激下一次做完全套，隔天酒醒再來反悔。  
　　Armie點了點頭，回以對方一個淺笑，再伸出舌頭將眼前的食指給含進嘴裡舔咬，略帶挑逗的說：「那麼不插入式的呢？」  
　　他的話瞬間逗笑了Henry，後者笑出了聲音，啃咬上他的頸脖，回應道：「樂意奉陪。」  
　　他們選擇改使用背後位，Henry用腫脹的陰莖摩擦著他開闔的穴口，Armie趴在枕頭上配合的發出呻吟，動了動腰部期待他的進入，只是前者還是沒有打算打破方才的承諾。他主動闔起雙腿，好讓自己可以夾住對方的下身，讓兩個人即使不用插入也可以同時感受到快感。  
　　Henry的前胸貼上Armie的後背，一個個細吻落在後頸，再慢慢地開始抽插起來。除了親吻不曾停止外，他的手指也揉捏起他的乳首，再跟著Armie的手掌一起撫慰他的分身，直到身下人射得他滿手。他也沒有浪費任何一滴精液，全數塗抹在Armie的身軀上，還有在耳側向對方訴說他究竟有多麼的性感。  
　　剛才的釋放加上後方持續的衝撞，使得他的呻吟大到他差點認不出自己的聲音，更不敢去細聽他們兩個肉體間的拍打聲有多麼令人害羞，他只知道Henry的呼吸和喘息都在他耳邊，讓他敏感的顫抖，甚至是腿軟──因為Henry Cavill就是一個讓人無法不去迷戀的男人。  
　　在沒過多久後Henry也將性器從他的腿間抽出，一邊喘氣一邊套弄著下身，直到高潮到來時將精液射在他的穴口附近，再用力地把對方給摟在懷中，像是擔心他會跑走似的，惹得Armie輕笑出聲。  
　　可是他的笑聲反而令Henry困惑，「笑什麼？」他現在可是光想到不久前眼前的畫面就能夠再次硬起來。  
　　「沒什麼，」Armie把手掌放在環在自己腰上的手上，「甜心。」  
　　「你也是甜的，蜜糖。」Henry的口吻雖然是認真的，話語卻肉麻到不行，Armie只能連連笑著喊他破壞氣氛，他卻也不打算反駁，僅是用笑容靜靜的看著對方在自己的懷裡時開心的模樣。

　　──多想要這一刻就是永恆。

＊

　　自從那一晚後的宣傳期裡，只要在沒有第三者的密閉式空間，他們會像是躲著父母親眼線在偷情的小情侶，如同老套爛俗的故事，躲在廁所的隔間偷偷接吻，也不管不大的空間裡要塞進他們兩個大男人是件多麼困難的事。  
　　彷彿已經開始熱戀期的模式，Henry總是會在他不經意的時候趁機偷個香，待到Armie真正反應過來，他的臉上早已露出得逞的笑容，甚至還可能補上一句，「你剛又吃了榛果醬嗎？」說完這句話後也不忘舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
　　是的，Armie Hammer喜歡吃甜食，也喜歡吃炸的食物，套一句Henry的說法就是他大概喜歡所有的垃圾食物。他不認為這是什麼不好意思承認的喜好，畢竟他可是在各個訪談上不斷談論到讓自己在拍攝期間增胖的元凶──蘇格蘭蛋，好吃到每天都想要吃好幾個的程度。  
　　他們並沒有立刻進到下一步，原因是他們還有不少活動需要跑，所以親密的接觸頂多是普通的親吻，或是互相用手解決性慾而已。耐心和時間是目前的他們最不缺乏的，大半的電影行程把兩個雙男主角綁在一起，也讓他們能待在一塊的時間非常多，那麼把一切留到假期再來解決也不遲。  
　　在大多時候的接吻都是Armie自動送上的，他會像隻大狗一樣趴在他的身上舔他，在臉頰上也在嘴巴上，而他的行為總是讓Henry有種自己多養了一隻狗的錯覺──不過要是可以的話，他的確不介意再多馴養一隻新的狗。當然，這只是屬於他們兩個之間情趣的單純玩笑話而已。  
　　「對，」Armie同樣用舌頭舔過自己的唇，「飯店的甜點吧真是不錯。」  
　　他的話讓Henry笑了，「你這個貪吃鬼。」說是說，他的話語卻充滿寵溺，更是再次湊到Armie的唇邊親吻，像是在品嘗味道一樣。  
　　「我是啊。」他理所當然地回應，再閉上眼睛回應著親吻，他們之間的距離近的可以聞到Henry身上的沐浴乳香，明明只是飯店提供的卻讓他硬了。  
　　對方輕扶過他的腰部使他們更加貼近彼此，互相啄著對方的嘴唇像是在玩你追我跑的遊戲，當Henry知道他起反應的時候不意外地笑了幾聲，Armie對此則不以為然地用牙齒咬了咬他的嘴唇，然後任由他將手探進他的褲檔裡搓揉。  
　　Henry的服務讓Armie舒服的瞇起眼睛，長長的睫毛顫抖著，神情放鬆又不時的皺起眉頭，加上口中發出的低吟。明明是比他還高大的男人，此時卻將腦袋倚在他的肩膀上，甚至還會用鼻尖蹭上他的脖子，好似想引起他的注意。  
　　他輕喚了幾次對方的名字，Armie卻換了像在表示舒服的嗚咽聲，讓他忍不住充滿憐愛地親了又親他。這些互動對於最近的他們來說已經是習以為常的事情了，Henry喜歡對方向自己撒嬌的模樣，也喜歡看見他的笑容。很多小事都能把他逗笑，甚至是開心上一整天，十分可愛。  
　　一直到Armie射在他的手心時Henry伸長了手去抽取紙巾抹去，沒打算繼續下去，前者也明白地轉而倒向大床，待到他側著身且撐著頭看著他時，他才看向對方的方向。  
　　「所以，你是要陪我在這裡一晚嗎？」Henry帶著笑意的語氣說，此時身穿的浴袍與電影裡頭Solo穿著的並不是同樣顏色，而是白色，但與他依然搭配。  
　　可是Armie搖了搖頭，「不，跟你一起睡的話我會睡不著的。」他用有些玩笑的口吻回應。  
　　「噢，那真是太可惜了。」Henry故作失落的模樣，過了幾秒才繼續說：「那麼，灰姑娘快趕在午夜之前回去吧。」  
　　Armie一瞬間沒什麼好氣的看了他一眼，丟下了一句晚安後就哼哼兩聲，自個兒站起身離開，動作就像是他確實穿著長風衣在身上，畢竟他可是飾演過白雪公主的王子啊。把對方所有的舉止看在眼裡的Henry，反而是以拳掩嘴的努力不笑出聲音，心想他實在是太可愛了。  
　　當國外的宣傳行程終於告一段落，他們兩個各自回到自己的國家，再次聚在一起的契機是因為Armie主動邀請對方來自己家作客。而Henry也的確在接收到訊息的同時便立刻買了從英國飛往美國的機票，簡單的整理下行李就抱持著緊張又期待的心情搭上飛機，並且沒有買回程機票。  
　　撇開機率低到不行的被拒絕可能性，他是有信心且自信的，再加上Armie說過家中只有他一個人和他的狗，既然不需要面對其他人，那麼也不需要太過擔心。只是當Henry這麼想著走出機場時，就看見心中所想的人出現在他的面前，倚靠著汽車，笑著朝他招手，他實在很難不感到訝異。  
　　「哇喔，」他打從心底的發出驚嘆聲，真是十足的驚喜感，「你怎麼會出現？」  
　　Armie則是朝他俏皮地眨眨眼，彎著嘴角笑得十分開心，「不希望我來接你嗎？我可想盡到地主之誼啊。」  
　　「是嗎？」Henry聽到後反倒時覺得好笑地搖了搖頭，天曉得他在美國拍過多少次電影，又走過多少次宣傳，更別說玩樂了，不過他還是用力地拍上對方的肩膀，一本正經的口吻說：「……那麼，就拜託你了。」  
　　太陽的西落告訴著人們可以放下工作回到家中，也使得整座城市因為晚霞的渲染而更加美麗起來。由於Henry到的時間是下午，他們開著車子晃了附近的街景和道路，聽著Armie開始描述自己喜歡去什麼店、哪一間的食物很好吃、他在這個地點發生過什麼樣的事，而這些點點滴滴都是在讓他更加認識身旁這個人的生活。  
　　晚餐是早已預約好的餐廳，價格不貴但是食物美味，氣氛也好，讓他們很愉快的暢談了一晚。Henry喜歡這種感覺，好似他們永遠有聊不完的話題，即使是沒有聊天，與對方在長時間待在一起也不覺得膩，這是他認為最重要的。  
　　因為交通工具是汽車，為了安全起見他們都沒喝酒，反正他們多的是有時間來暢飲。待到他們就著街燈和月光回到Armie的家中時，迎接他們的是Armie所飼養的狗，在被他給抱起來時還舔了舔他的臉頰表示歡迎歸來，讓他開心的笑出聲。  
　　在片場的時候Henry見過他的狗，跟Armie十分地親暱，是個可愛的小傢伙，而這次他也跟之前一樣用手撫摸上狗的身軀，並在看見牠露出舒服的模樣時不禁露出微笑。把狗放回地面的同時，Armie提議他們明天可以一起去游泳，他的家裡有一座泳池，他們可以跟他的狗一起玩耍，Henry沒有猶豫的同意了。  
　　只不過Henry並沒有帶泳褲，隔天是穿著短褲下水的，Armie在他進水池沒多久就直接跳進去，毫無防備的給他淋了一身濕。Henry在被措手不及的攻擊下也沒有打算輸給對方，才抹過臉上的水就大笑著用潑水來回擊，導致兩個男人就這麼的像孩子似的在游泳池裡玩起潑水遊戲，連還在岸邊的狗都受到波及。  
　　無所事事的假期令人悠哉，更能夠完全的放鬆身心，甚至連時間流逝都沒察覺到的他們幾乎玩了整個下午，直到兩個人在水池裡意外的擦起慾火才終於離開，一邊急切的掠奪對方的呼吸，一邊往淋浴間的方向前去，狗也在途中被抱起後隨意擦乾就任由其在家中隨意跑跳。  
　　淋浴間並不大，但還是有容納兩個男人的空間，Henry把他壓在牆壁上吻著，兩人急促的呼吸跟喘息聲混在一起，誰也不讓誰，Armie則是捧著他的臉頰用力地親吻，感受對方粗壯的雙臂環住他的腰部，甚至可以把他給舉離地面，惹得他們在接吻時都忍不住發出驚呼跟笑聲。  
　　水從上方的蓮蓬頭灑在他們身上，卻無法把他們身上的熱情給澆熄。兩個人用沐浴乳胡亂地替清洗對方的身體，並且互相打起手槍，而身長六尺五吋的Armie把他整個頭都埋進Henry的頸肩，因為對方過好的技巧而發出低吟，直到他先射出後才被對方給翻轉過身，用性器在他的股間磨擦，把精液全數射在他的背部，再讓清水將他們洗淨。  
　　匆促的圍上浴巾之後立刻轉移到下一個戰場，Armie一點也不扭捏的把床頭櫃裡的潤滑劑丟到Henry的手中。既然對方要一次切入核心，接收到手上物品的Henry自然不會拒絕，但是他還是在把手指塗抹上潤滑液前，湊近眼前的人，用低沉且神情認真地說：「一旦開始以後，我是不會停止的。」  
　　可是Armie也沒有露出任何退卻的眼神，只是回以他一笑，雙手環上他的脖子，準備接受下Henry對他的所有愛意，讓兩個終於相會的平行線不再分離。

　　心意相通的性愛能夠人彷彿在雲端上飄，幸福和暖意超乎到任何可以想像的程度。Henry無法用文字去形容這種感覺，或許真的要遇到自己認為對的人時才能真正地感同身受。他當然與幾位女性交往過，女人柔軟的身體和曼妙的身軀都與男人大不相同，可是Armie就是能夠吸引他，讓他願意就這麼看著他笑。  
　　他近乎虔誠的吻著對方，從額頭、眉梢、唇邊，再到下巴，之後才開始在對方的後穴按壓，緩緩地探進第一根手指，卻沒想到進入的速度比他預想的還要快，居然已經能夠伸進第二根手指，使得他不得不有所猜想。  
　　Armie感覺到他有些遲疑的動作，多少也猜測到他有什麼疑惑，於是他抿了抿嘴唇，「我準備過──這幾天……」他的聲音有些喘，可能是體內手指的緣故，也可能是說出此事讓他有些害臊，Henry不確定是哪種，或是其他。  
　　「你……都怎麼做？」Henry頓了頓之後還是問出了口。他實在不曾想過Armie會主動做到這個地步，光是要想像對方做準備時的畫面，他就覺得自己的大腦難以冷靜，下身更是腫脹的難受。  
　　感覺到體內已經探入第三根手指，Armie輕哼一聲才誠實的回應，「……手指而已。」  
　　只是就算Armie先前已經準備過，Henry為了避免他們真正的第一次有任何不好的印象，他寧願自己忍耐著，也不要讓對方感覺到不適或痛楚，因為這是他面對一個把自己身心都交付自己的人，唯一的回饋。  
　　Henry壓住自己心中鼓譟的情緒，低聲，又忍不住期待的詢問：「嗯……想著我嗎？」  
　　「對……」Armie別過視線，用手被遮住自己的臉，擋在他跟Henry之間。  
　　要將這些難以啟齒的事情向對方坦白已經花了他最大的羞恥心，若是要他講出更詳細的內容，他絕對想立刻找一個洞鑽進去。Henry能猜出他的意思，所以沒有繼續追問下去，僅是勾起唇角，再親了親他的掌心，如同他們在飯店房間時的起頭一樣。  
　　Armie總是給他比他所要的還要多，就像硬糖裡頭夾著糖漿，越吃到裡頭，越接近到驚喜，「嗯。」Henry輕輕地應了一聲，然後將唇湊到他耳邊，富含情意的說：「我愛你，Armie……非常。」  
　　在這之前，他們都只是舉止跟言語上的曖昧，沒有完整直白的表示出自己的心情，所以Henry選在這時候說出口，也早就應該說了。他忽然感覺到身下的人抽了一口氣，擋住臉的手也重新環上他，帶著情慾的藍眼睛再次出現在他的面前。他的眼睛就好似漩渦，Henry情不自禁的想要上前親吻，直到對方也回應說我也是時，他才將目標轉移到那雙濕潤的紅唇上。  
　　Armie張著嘴接受他的攻勢，唇瓣一再的貼合，舌頭在他的口腔闖蕩，把兩個人的唾液混在一起，連分開時都夾帶著色情的銀絲。他在當下幾乎忘了要呼吸，可是他願意沉溺於此。  
　　當他Henry將手指全數抽出，準備翻身去找尋保險套時，Armie隨手從旁邊的抽屜裡頭摸出來，隔著短褲摸了摸他勃起的下身後才半脫下來，把保險套的包裝用牙齒咬著撕開，親自替他套上。Henry有些喘著氣的看著他的一舉一動，知道他們即將進入到上次沒做到的部分，也更加無法保持原有的理智。  
　　Armie躺回床鋪時他的樣子也看起來十分緊張，Henry告訴他要是覺得痛時可以咬自己沒關係，前者咬著唇朝他點點頭後他才抬起他一隻腳，將陰莖從前端慢慢地推進去。進入的過程並不順利，他看見Armie緊皺的眉頭以及努力不喊出聲音的模樣有些不忍，卻只能用親吻轉移他的注意。  
　　要讓一個男人一下子就接受不小尺寸的性器，本來就不是件容易的事情，所以他倒上了更多了潤滑劑來加快他的速度。他的背部被抓的生疼，可是Henry沒有停止下來，否則他可能還要忍耐十多分鐘才能夠釋放，也還好最後終於成功了。  
　　兩個人多少都鬆了一口氣，Henry開始替他摩擦起方才因為疼痛而疲軟的陰莖，爾後緩慢地挺動起來。一開始的進出也有些許困難，他們身上佈滿著汗珠，可是誰也沒提出放棄，依然繼續嘗試著，直到他戳到了對方似乎是敏感點的地方。  
　　Henry又試著往那個點頂了幾次，Armie差點尖叫出聲，內壁也更快的收縮，代表著他找對地方，便更用力的衝撞進去。忽然一次又一次襲來的快感是Armie從未感覺過的，除了痛楚以外還夾雜著酥酥麻麻等無法形容的感受，一下子從腳趾到頭頂，連同他的身體都軟了下來，使得他完全得靠Henry扶著才能撐住。  
　　「嗚……」有些撒嬌又帶著呻吟的聲音從他口中傳出，他努力想要把這些過分羞恥的聲音給吞回肚子裡，卻沒有辦法，只能把頭悶進Henry的懷中，手緊抓著他不放。  
　　大概猜到對方對於陌生的刺激的不適應和沒有安全感，因此Henry把對方又摟緊了些，吻了吻他的後腦勺，粗喘著氣又不失溫柔的說：「沒事、沒事，Arma……」喊著比平時還要更加親暱的稱呼，試圖能做到安撫的效果，而Armie果然抬起了頭尋求他的親吻，眼眶更是紅通通的，讓他不捨的啄了又啄眼前的人。  
　　抽插的動作沒有停止，雖然進出不算容易，他仍然知道自己正在開拓對方的身體，讓其開始能容納下自己。Armie的呻吟逐漸從悶哼變成愉悅的輕吟，Henry忍不住用臉頰蹭蹭他，要他多叫給自己聽，沒想到前者卻因為這點而笑出來，並且故意用手掩著自己說著不要，卻也沒有再壓抑住聲音。  
　　將幾個不大的吻痕留在Armie的身上，Henry更加用力的挺進他的身體，彷彿他們本來就應該是相連的。Henry喜歡在性愛的時候看著對方的模樣，因為這樣可以知道什麼樣的方式是讓人舒服的，所以除了Armie主動藏住自己的臉以外，他一刻都沒有從他的臉上移開過，為的就是想要找到那樣的地方。  
　　肉體的拍打和喘息聲充滿整個室內，他的手掌幾乎在Armie的大腿上掐出紅印，而現在，他看著對方撸動著自己的性器，眉頭有些揪緊的模樣，八成是要到達高潮，於是他摸向對方挺立的乳粒，再刻意的進攻敏感點，直到對方終於射出，他們才變換了另一個體位。  
　　騎乘位讓他能夠把比他還要高大不少的Armie整個摟在懷中，也可以下身進入的更深，那麼Henry自然不會放過這個機會了。他仰著頭看著對方，笑著露出好看的白牙，兩個人的藍眼睛就這麼的對視著，眼中只有彼此。  
　　Armie主動低下頭向他親吻，Henry一邊回應著吻，一邊繼續動作起來，他開始揉捏起對方的臀部，甚至在操著的同時拍打起來。因為屁股上不大不重的巴掌，Armie瞬間被刺激到仰起脖子叫喊出聲，肉穴也把Henry夾得更緊。  
　　時不時的臀部拍打讓他的呼吸更加急促起來，再加上體內陰莖的脹大，他只能咬著牙喘氣，把下唇咬的紅腫。Henry扶著他的腰部用力的抽插，舔過他的耳後，低語幾句情話，也試著要他放鬆一些，而Armie也的確做到了，讓他的進出順利不少，爾後經過幾次的劇烈挺弄，他終於繳械在Armie的身體裡。  
　　他是緩過神後才退出對方體內的，並把打結的保險套隨手往床下丟，只是沒想到Armie卻跪趴在他的性器旁邊開始含弄，嘴角還沾了一些精液，表情色情又性感，並且說他想要他直接進入自己的身體。  
　　這是一個極大的誘惑，可是Henry不禁略帶無奈的笑了笑，用手撫過他的髮絲，「真的？」  
　　「對。」Armie露出小虎牙笑著，「我想要你。」立刻把當初他說的那句話搬出來回送給他。  
　　面對眼前的人，他似乎沒有任何的反駁空間，只能這麼由著對方在自己眼前將他的下身慢慢地吞沒進體內。Armie的動作十分小心謹慎，雖然想法是他自己主動提出的，但是要身體力行還是另一回事，不免緊張了些。Henry也不打算催促他，只是微微的勾起嘴角，靜靜的看著。  
　　好不容易終於完整進入，Armie立刻鬆了口氣，但Henry沒有給他多餘的適應時間就抬著他的臀部動作起來，每一次都挺進到最深處，操得他直接叫出聲音，一瞬間全身都軟癱的像沒有力氣似的，只能像隻無尾熊一樣整個人都掛在Henry身上。  
　　能夠不用隔著一層薄膜進入愛人的身體，無疑舒服的無法形容，也更能直接地感受到內壁的炙熱感和收縮。為了更方便的進出，Henry把他重新壓回床鋪，扳開雙腿繼續抽插，看著交合處已經通紅的嫩肉和白沫隨著他的動作從肉穴被翻出，他口乾舌燥的忍不住舔了舔唇，傾身去輕咬上Armie的喉結，還有每一處他所憐愛的地方。  
　　Armie呻吟著，泛紅的眼眶裡閃爍淚光，他在心疼之外又想要看看對方流出眼淚的模樣，相信肯定會可愛的讓人想要親上幾口吧。Henry對於心底冒出這樣的想法時沒有太過吃驚，卻不確定這樣的方式是否能用在對方身上，畢竟這是第一次而已，他們未來還有很多個以後可以培養兩個人身體之間的契合度，並不需要急於一時。  
　　只是沒想到他才想到一半，Armie自己就先哭出來聲音，嗚咽的聲音裡還包含著他的名字，惹得Henry隨即低聲問他是不是太痛了，要不要停下來，但他搖了搖頭，頓了一下才有些羞窘得坦白說是很舒服，而他的反應不禁讓Henry露出微笑，朝他的嘴唇親了又親，舔過嘴唇再探入口中，順勢的加深這個吻。  
　　將雙向的愛意融入性愛之中，放縱自己沉浸在歡愉裡頭，是最幸福的事情。他們來來回回的攻防戰把床鋪弄得一團亂，可是沒有人在乎，也樂此不疲，只因為這是他們最難能可貴且無可取代的第一次。  
　　Armie最後在Henry的手中到達高潮，後者也因為前者高潮過後的縮收而釋放在對方的體內，退出時精液隨著他的動作爭先恐後的流出，整個畫面淫靡到不行。他吞了吞口水後還是把人給拉起來，把一隻手臂掛在自己身上，扶著走路不便的對方去清理乾淨。  
　　Henry親自把自己留在裡頭的東西給全部掏出，兩個人在浴室裡洗淨身體以外又一起泡了熱水澡，整個人都舒服到瞇起眼就差沒在浴缸裡睡著，而過度的體力消耗也同時讓他們感覺到飢餓，所以Henry自動攬下了下廚的工作。雖然他的廚藝不算上等，但是要滿足肚子的話，還算不上是難事。  
　　天色早已暗得換上月亮在天上，他們在方才事後的床上共用晚餐，一邊享用晚餐，一邊嘲笑著彼此的衝動，可是他們都明白就是因為是喜愛的人在眼前，才更加無法克制住自己。會主動關心他，會想要陪伴他，會不禁想念他，而一切的源頭都來自於愛本身。  
　　之後在兩年後《Justice League Part One》的電影首映時，Henry親自帶著Armie走上好萊塢的紅毯，他們在所有鎂光燈以及鏡頭下接吻，同時正式對外公開兩人的戀情，兩個人當下看著對方微笑的時候彷彿就像是在看自己的全世界。  
　　事隔今日，Henry忽然想起曾經的訪談上，他們被提問關於一個人飾演蝙蝠俠，另一個人飾演超人的情境。當時的Armie回答說在另一個世界，也許可能會發生，但是Henry想說，就算他們飾演的超人和蝙蝠俠無法在那裡攜手合作，能夠在現下握住身旁的人就足夠了。  
　　他可以不用當超人，而是選擇當一個平凡人，就為了與他在一起。


End file.
